Memories Of A Lifetime
by CrazedJojo
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has started a new school and meets different kinds of people on his journey. Some he didn't particularly favour..an example? Sasuke Uchiha. But what happens when he starts to have a weird feeling deep inside for someone he hates?


**~Memories of a Lifetime~**

* * *

Minato Namikaze woke up throwing off his covers to run into the kitchen. All he could smell was the scent of metallic which in no other case had to be blood. The man ran into his kitchen with tears springing to his eyes. There laid his red-headed beauty on the floor, clutching the kitchen table's leg. "Minato..S-save naruto." She choked out as blood ran down her chin. The man ran to her, embracing his love in his arms tightly. "Oh God, No. Please don't die on me!" He yelled out to her as he watched her chest rise and then drop. "Minato, I know…your upset. But if you do not go now, Naruto will get severely hurt. "The man's wife smiled up at him as warm tears ran down her face. "I love you Minato namikaze. Never forget that; Now go." Minato laid his wife on the ground, shaking with rage as her eyes closed for the last time. With one last look at her, He ran for his son's door only to find a man standing near the small boy's crib. "Such a cutie don't cha think Minato?" The man reached down picking up the now crying naruto. "You should at least learn to lock a door next time." The man snorted. Minato took a step forward but then his heart shattered as he saw the other man pull out a knife. "You move another step, this boy dies." The man pressed his knife to the boy's cheeks. "Please..Don't kill him. Take me instead! He's just a boy!" Minato screamed at the killer as blood ran down his son's cheeks. The man engraved three scars on each cheek as a reminder of the night. Minato had enough so he ran full speed ahead, not caring what happened to himself; he just wanted his son safe. He felt a cool metal object puncture his stomach as he pushed the man away from naruto. He picked up his son from the beanie-bag chair he landed on, and ran down the stairs feeling his own blood seep through his shirt. He ran as far as he could, until he reached his neighbor's door. "HELP! Someone help!" The man screamed loudly as he heard the door unlock. His neighbor looked startled and screamed for her husband to call 911. Minato shoved naruto in her arms and smiled, blood trickling down his lips. "Take him to Jiraiya, Chiyo. He'll take care of him.." The man smiled at the women and fell to his knees. "I'm coming Kushina….He's safe now.." Minato's eyes closed, as the last thing he heard was his son screaming out for his mother.

**_~Present day Konaha~_**

"Damn it old hag, why do I have to go in the first place?" Naruto whined with a pout forming on his lips.

"Because that is what your parents would have wanted you to do, so shut up and deal with it." Growled Tsunade. Ever since naruto was living with Jiraiya, Tsunade had been "babysitting" naruto when Jiraiya had to go to work. Tsunade picked up her coffee and watched as naruto got up out of his chair. "You know what happens every year Tsunade. I hate going there! All they do is make fun of me!" He grimaced, touching his now-faded scars on his cheeks. "Naruto, I know," She winced; "But you're going to have to endure it. No matter what happens, do not show weakness. That's what they want to see." Tsunade knew the story of naruto's scars and it scared her half to death. She never showed her sorrow though because she knew naruto would get upset if she did.

"Fine." Naruto said grinding his teeth together, so his anger didn't take its toll.

"Naruto, why don't you go take a shower to cool down a bit. I'll carry your suitcases to the car." Tsunade said as naruto nodded once, heading up to the bathroom.

Once naruto was in the bathroom, he stripped of his clothes getting into the shower. He turned the water to warm as it trickled down his aching back. He groaned as his hair swept in front of his eyes, making him see nothing but blonde. He absolutely hated school, even when he was a small boy. Naruto laid his head against the wall in front of him, water rushing down his body. If only he could change the past…

[20 minutes later]

"Naruto hurry up! Its time to go or you'll be late!" Tsunade screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Coming old hag!" Naruto ran down the stairs in an orange t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "Jeez, be patient for once."

Naruto headed towards the Honda in front of him, slamming his door. He wished this day could end quickly even though it hadn't even started yet. Tsunade got in last and cranked the ignition, taking off full speed ahead. She watched naruto in the mirror above her and frowned. Naruto was looking out the window, lost in a daze. She knew he must have been thinking about what was going to happen today .After a few minutes passed by, she saw the school ahead. She turned into the driveway and sighed. "Naruto, we're here." She said quietly as the blonde boy opened his door, getting out. Naruto slammed his door once again, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to head to my dorm. Just drop the stuff outside the door." With that, Naruto opened the glass door and took a deep breath.

Hell awaited him.

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being so short. As the story goes on, The chapters will increase with words.**

** Please review if you like it~**


End file.
